


there is a season (for every part of life)

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Fae & Fairies, Gen, King of the Fae sub AU, he's Oberon now bois, mentions of gore and body horror, we love some indulgent shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Alcor the King of the Fae, Ruler of the Woods, Protector of the Wilde, is not someone to be trifled with. Every Mizar he owns must find their way to him once in their life to keep the balance of nature.AKA, a faerie AU with BAMF Dipper Pines/Alcor in which a Mizar journeys to the fae realm to preserve her life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	there is a season (for every part of life)

Mizar shivered, desperately pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders. The air was getting chilly and she could barely feel her feet, but she couldn’t stop.

She couldn’t stop looking for him now, she just couldn’t. She had far too much on the line and if she didn’t reach him, then… She would rot away. She had heard the stories,  _ felt _ the inevitable, way too many times to forget that: if she did not find Alcor the King of the Fae, Ruler of the Woods, Protector of the Wilde, then her body would begin to break down and return itself to the--  _ his _ \-- forest. 

He owns  _ her. _ He’s owned every Mizar in existence.

Mizar’s nose grew pink as the chill stung her skin. It was autumn, just starting to ebb into winter, and the dead leaves beneath her feet created a crunchy, orangey-red landscape that heralded her arrival. The wood’s atmosphere felt so tense or empty that you could hear a pin drop, almost as if time had stopped and creatures outside of her ceased to exist.

The fact that she was currently in Alcor the King of the Fae’s own home woods made the tension so much more sinister.

Gravity Falls was known to be the very epicenter of all the supernatural in the world. It was where it all originated from with the Transcendence, it was where they were at their most powerful, and it was where Alcor had made his home.

Those who had traversed these woods before told tales of seeing pixies and faeries fluttering in the highlights of sun rays, just barely seen. They told stories of bright green grass, blooming flowers of all colors, and magic in every leaf on the trees. However, that was at its best. When fall and winter came around, the woods lost its playful joy and sunk down deep into eternal, deathly rest.

Observations were made over the course of the last several thousand years about the trends in the woods’ flora and fauna. 

When it was at its best, happiest and had the most vegetation, Alcor was in a good cycle. He helped children back home through mysteriously appearing paths, granted searchers their needed wish, and was most typically spotted out of the corner of one’s eye as a young preteen with honey-sticky fingers and bright eyes.

When the forest’s colors were dull, flowers wilting, and energy suffocating, Alcor was in a bad cycle.  _ Never _ go into those woods unless you have a death wish, Mizar had heard. Alcor was known to be vicious and cunning, selfish, cynical, and maliciously playful. He’d kidnap children and keep them, skin trekkers alive and hang them up skewered by antlers, and give any lucky survivors a curse of a lifetime.

Mizar shivered, stepping over a hole. She didn’t know what cycle Alcor was in right now. It was an inbetween in which any guess went and the seasons made the ever changing mood-swings difficult to detect.

With each step she took, the stronger the pull in her chest was. She didn’t understand how she knew where to go, only that she simply felt it. There was a strangely clear path with mushrooms lining its sides in the brush diverting to the right of the main path. As soon as she stepped foot past the mushroom barrier, there was a fleeting glint out of the corner of her eye and a charged, zappy sensation that washed over her body. Her limbs buzzed and fingertips felt electric.

This must have been a gateway into the Faerie realm. There were many entrances, but only appearing if you knew exactly what you were looking for. Now that she was truly under  _ his _ territory, she had to be vigilant. The Fair Folk were tricky and always found a way to trip you up if you made yourself a target.

Given Mizar was the only one walking through the woods at an unusual time of the year, perhaps very obviously a Mizar, she was most definitely a target.

She kept her eyes peeled and second guessed every step. Maybe the faerie wouldn’t bother her because she needed to get to Alcor? He would probably be very angry if they impeded her journey. But then again, Mizar could never count on them being moral or predictable… The very definition of the faerie was that they were unpredictable and volatile.

Mizar felt eyes on her as she stepped along. There was no doubt that she wasn’t alone in these woods, but it still made her uneasy. Some fae were known to be carnivores of the human kind. Would she get caught up in one of them?

Not if she moved faster. The pull on her chest felt like somebody had tied rope around her torso and was yanking, so it couldn’t be too much farther.

What would Alcor even want though? How would she approach him? He was the King of a big part of the supernatural world, there was no going back if she accidentally offended him. Alcor’s dead, pitch black eyes could be the last thing she saw before he ate her or something, Mizar didn’t know. She heard so many horror stories that currently overshadowed the ones of mercy in the back of her mind.

Mizar would have to stay very polite while also declining everything he offered her, if he offered her anything at all. Everyone with a brain knew that you never accept gifts or food/drink from these creatures. You never  _ give _ them your name either.

But truly… What could he want with her? Mizars of the past never left any evidence or information behind when they passed on about what Alcor wanted. The title, the  _ soul _ , bounced around to completely different characters, yet not one single person fessed up. Mizar assumed it was because if they spoke about Alcor’s deeds, he would smite them in the most gruesome way possible.

Mizar froze and blinked. That… That wasn’t there before, was it?

A huge, looming stone palace with many towers and reddened spiral peaks sat straight in front of her. It took up an entire acre, maybe more, of land. In the middle was a large, arching staircase leading up to the main entrance that had huge, swinging doors of floral metal patterns. They resembled a gate… and they were wide open just for her.

Mizar could push away not noticing a gigantic building coming up, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that this area was not a cusping winter. It was  _ spring. _ Somehow dead leaves and broken tree branches had given way to bright green grass, arching trees, sparkling sun, and air that looked so full of pixie dust she could choke. Where was the divide? She couldn’t remember.

Mizar’s heart leapt in her throat, breath coming out shaky. This was it. She had reached the home of Alcor the King of the Fae. Now the rest of her life, be it long coming or short lived, laid in his clawed hands. She couldn’t  _ not _ go into the palace now.

They already knew she was there.

Mizar slowly stepped onto the staircase and made her way up to the entrance. The pulling at her chest was nearly painful now. The metal staircase felt to be in a constant state of blazing hot and icy cold, neutral beneath her feet but changing behind her. Her body shook.

Finally Mizar reached the proper entrance. A shimmery, rainbow shield cutting off the outside from the inside blocked her vision, so who knew what was waiting for her?

Mizar sucked in a deep breath and walked inside. The transition was massive-- although the outside was a summer wonderland, the inside was cold and dim. Blazing, blue-flamed torches adorned the walls and lit up the yawning room. Stained glass windows let no light in and decorative tapestries were too dark to make out. The atmosphere weighed down on her lungs and suffocated, dread seeping into her blood.

A navy blue strip of carpet stretched down the room. Faeries of all kinds-- small and large, intimidating and sweet-- lined the sides, watching her so intensely Mizar felt like she was a criminal or they might attack her. Their teeth gnashed, eyes beady and dead, and they had nothing but vicious snickers to say.

Mizar’s body clammed up, muscles constricting in fear. Her eyes followed the carpet, each inch bringing on more dread, until they laid on the one and only.

Alcor the King of the Fae, Ruler of the Woods, Protector of the Wilde, was staring straight at her on his throne with a sickening, shiteating grin. 

His pitch black eyes were truly inhuman, like they were picking apart every flaw Mizar ever had and dissected her insides. They belonged to a creature who knew exactly what it was doing, for reasons no one could comprehend, and that sentience-- that  _ unpredictability _ \-- was horrifying. Mizar could already see him using her metacarpals to pick out her viscera from out of his razor sharp teeth. 

Or maybe he would use his ungodly talons instead, if they were not the ones doing the slicing open. His fingertips were stained red, so Mizar assumed they were accustomed to ripping something apart.

Alcor the King of the Fae, Ruler of the Woods, Protector of the Wilde, had one arching, pointed buck antler covered in dead, rotting leaves that had once been part of a beautiful decorative vine swirling up the bone. On the other side of his head, the antler that should have been intact was snapped and hanging there, dying away for the winter just like the true outside world.

Large, black wings of incomprehensible stars and cosmos twitched at his sides. His elbow rested on the bronze armrest, cheek on his fist, and leg crossed over the other to expose the deep, dark colored insides of his robes.

Alcor the King of the Fae, Ruler of the Woods, Protector of the Wilde, knew exactly who Mizar was, when she stepped foot into the fae realm, and why she was here. He oozed smugness and omniscience.

Mizar’s legs moved on their own even though she didn’t consciously walk down the carpet herself. She stopped a few feet in front of the throne, trembling down to her bones. Mizar worried that she actually might be sick.

Alcor leaned forward, sending Mizar’s heart into a marathon. His lips parted even farther, splitting his cheeks.

“Took you long enough,” he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was purely self-indulgent stuff. I had a singular image (the ending with Alcor staring at Mizar) and couldn't let it go to waste. I listened to so much music to get in the mood for this, I swear. Anyways, I might add onto this later, however it was more of a relaxer since I've been doing a lot of writing and planning for my upcoming fics.
> 
> If you like this and wanna see more or get updates, check out mindscapewish-writes on tumblr! I do occasional updates there and am happy to write out any requests.
> 
> The lyric-title is from Muthafucka by Beware of Darkness.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments! Thank you for reading!


End file.
